dramafandomcom-20200222-history
Descendants of the Sun
Descendants of the Sun is a 2016 Korean drama about the relationship of two people at the face of war. Synopsis Some relationships are fated, despite the challenges of time and place. Yoo Shi Jin (Song Joong Ki), the leader of a Special Forces unit, meets trauma surgeon Kang Mo Yeon (Song Hye Kyo) in a hospital emergency room after Shi Jin and his second-in-command, Seo Dae Young (Jin Goo), chase down a thief on their day off. Shi Jin is immediately smitten with Mo Yeon, and he asks her out on a date. But Shi Jin keeps getting called to duty when he is with Mo Yeon, and the two also realize that they have conflicting views about human life (he will kill to protect his country and she has to save lives at all costs). They decide to break off their budding relationship as a result. Dae Young also tries to break off his relationship with Army doctor Yoon Myeong Ju (Kim Ji Won) because her father, Lt. General Yoon (Kang Shin Il), thinks Shi Jin is a better match for his daughter. Shi Jin and Dae Young are then deployed to the fictional war-torn country of Urk on a long-term assignment of helping the United Nations keep peace in the area. After repeatedly being passed over for a promotion because of her lack of connections, Mo Yeon gives up performing surgeries, loosening her principles somewhat to become a celebrity TV doctor and caring for VIP patients at the hospital. But when she refuses the sexual advances of the hospital chairman, Mo Yeon is picked to lead a medical team to staff a clinic in Urk! There, Mo Yeon unexpectedly reconnects with Shi Jin. Cast Main Characters= *Song Joong Ki as Captain Yoo Shi Jin of the Alpha Team (aka Big Boss) *Song Hye Kyo as Professor Kang Mo Yun (aka Beauty) *Jin Goo as Chief Master Sergeant Seo Dae Young (aka Wolf) *Kim Ji Won as Lieutenant Yoon Myung Joo, an orthopedic surgeon *Kang Shin Il as Lieutenant General Yoon, Myung Joo's father (aka Yellow Tiger) |-| Supporting Characters= - Haesung Hospital Medical Services Team= *Lee Seung Joon as Song Sang Hyun, a general surgeon *Seo Jung Yeon as Ha Ja Ae, member of the ER Nursing Team *Onew as Lee Chi Hoon, a 1st year resident of Thoracic Surgery *Park Hwan Hee as Choi Min Ji, an ER nurse - People at Haesung Hospital= *Hyun Jyu Ni as Pyo Ji Soo, a pathology specialist *Tae In Ho as Han Suk Won, the chairman of Haesung Hospital *Park Ah In as Kim Eun Ji, a thoracic surgery specialist *Jo Woo Ri as Jang Hee Eun, a 1st year resident of Anesthesiology - People in Urk (Uruk)= *Cho Jasper as Daniel Spencer, Peacemaker Emergency Doctor Team *Jun Soo Jin as Ri Ye Hwa, Peacemaker Emergency Nurse Team *David McInnis as David Argus, a black market boss *Zyon Barreto as Fatima }} |-| Guest Roles= *Lee Kwang Soo as a toy gun range shooting shop worker (Ep.1) *Yoo Ah In as Uhm Hong Sik, a bank teller (Ep. 13) *Jung Dong Gyu as a VIP patient (Ep.2) *Ryu Hwa Young as Dae Yeong's ex-girlfriend (Ep.4) *Lee Jong Hyuk as Shi Jin's partner (Ep. 5) *Lee Hyun Kul as Dae Yong's former soldier (Ep.6) *Park Joon Geum as Chi Hoon's mother *Nam Moon Chul as Mr. Go *Douma Matthew as Jordan, a U.S. army delta force captain *Tae Won Seok *Nam Ki Ae as Mo Yeon's mother *Yeri as Herself (Red Velvet) (Ep 16) *Joy as Herself (Red Velvet) (Ep 16) *Wendy as Herself (Red Velvet) (Ep 16) *Seulgi as Herself (Red Velvet) (Ep 16) *Irene as Herself (Red Velvet) (Ep 16) *Ariane Desgagnes-Leclerc as a waitress in Vancouver (Ep.16) *Shin Dong Hoon as an agent *Sung Ki Yoon as President *Kang Moon Kyung as a deputy commander *Joey Albright as a soldier (extra) *Park Gun Rak *Jeon Jin Ki Soundtrack Main Article: Descendants of the Sun OST Episodes https://trakt.tv/shows/descendants-of-the-sun/seasons/1 Trivia *This drama akes over the timeslot previously occupied by "The Merchant: Gaekju 2015." *First script reading took place on May 28, 2015 at KBS Annex Broadcasting Station in Yeouido, South Korea. Song Joong-Ki and Song Hye-Kyo read the scripts for Ep.8 and Ep.9 at the first script reading. *This drama was Song Joong-Ki's first acting role since being discharged from the South Korean military on May 26, 2015. *The story is set in a fictional place called "Wooreukeu", where war and disease are raging. *Filming began on June 12, 2015. Song Joong-Ki, however, just began filming in July of 2015. **Filming took place in Greece for about a month from September 28, 2015 onwards. **Filming concluded in the early morning of December 30, 2015. *This is the first drama series that KBS2 completed prior to airing it. Gallery Descendants of the Sun.png|Official Poster References Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2016 Category:KBS2 Category:Action Category:Military Category:Comedy Category:Romance Category:Medical Category:Descendants of the Sun